From
by GlitterTech
Summary: When Neville Longbottom is struck by Amortentia poisoning, he's head-over-heels in "love" with Luna Lovegood. After a few under-the-influence attempts to get into her heart, Luna must wonder if she wants what he wants. Read in-story summary.
1. Chapter 1

**From One to Another**

Luna Lovegoodhad a pretty good life. Except for one little thing. No love. She owned the thirdmost-popular shop in all of Diagon Alley. She was pretty loaded, popular for once in her life, and happy. Everything except for the "L" word. She had no one at the moment. Or for many moments before that. About a forever of moments.

"Nargle Scat." She murmured to herself, lying on her bed at 10:30 on a Saturday night. Now that she thinks about it, her life sucked. She was alone every night, had nothing to do for hours, and was being pressured to get a sturdy relationship with someone and start a family. How could she start a family when she'd only liked two people her entire life? The short one was Rolf Scamander. He was nice. They were close friends, and there just wasn't a spark. Rolf had brought it up one day and Luna had agreed. But the other guy…

Neville Wyatt Nicolai Longbottom was the kindest person that she knew. Ever. Sure, Ginny and the "Golden Trio" were nice, but they were friends with each other already, they didn't need new friends. Neville didn't have good friends, so he and Luna were the perfect match. Theoretically, of course. When they really met, Luna already harbored a fondness for him. She could understand how he felt. When they started the DA, she really got to know him better. When they started getting serious about DA, Luna doing certain things about him. She talked to him more, and he tried to meet up with her more. She partnered up with him more in DA meetings and was he nicer to her. She would have to say that she had a crush on him. Ish. In her Luna-ish way, that meant thinking about him a lot and daydreaming. It was on-and-off for two years.

Luna sighed and got up to go to the Three Broomsticks. She decided she could indulge herself, not having drowned her sorrows in alcohol for a few months. She grabbed her brightly-colored plaid jacket, placed her wand firmly in her hair bun, and walked out into the snowy, bracing air of late November's winter. She lived about 10 shops down from said cheery bar, so she got there in no time. She entered the bar, sat down in front of slightly older Madame Rosmerta, and promptly ordered a gillywater on the rocks. After drinking half of it, and feeling better, someone sat next to her and ordered an Inky Phoenix, dry with mint.

"Hey Luna, fancy seeing you here, how's life for you?" the man said, taking a deep swig from his Inky Phoenix.

"Neville? What are you doing here?" Luna asked, in a higher-than normal voice, still in her own way, surprised at seeing him.

"Doing what I think you're doing, drowning life's little misfortunes in alcohol." He murmured, pressing his glass against his forehead. Luna was rather surprised to see him so different. He was taller, with more muscle, and his dark-brown hair was a little shorter, and a little lighter in color. His eyes were greener, and his face was more worn, a bit tired. But Neville held himself differently, like he had more self-confidence, a bit more pride in him. She could not help but like that.

Luna, not really knowing what to say, giggled lightly, and said "Cheers to that," and clinked glasses with Neville. They sat in comfortable silence, occasionally making conversation about how things have been in the last few years. Neville was a mooncalf farmer as a second job to Herbology professor, and had successfully created a spell that preserved their dung to sell to other farmers. Among other things. Luna ordered another Gillywater and turned to Neville to tell him about her shop. Then, an over-make-upped woman with dyed-blonde hair in a skirt and tube-top came up to Neville and started heavily flirting with him. Randomly. Out of nowhere. In the middle of Luna's sentence. Who did she think she was? She and Neville were _talking_ and she has the nerve to come up and try to seduce him? Obviously Fake-ette had taken a seat next to Neville. When Neville turned to grab a Fizzing Whisbee from a bowl on the counter, Luna saw her slip something odd-smelling into his drink. The few seconds Luna smelled it, she detected the aroma of Gurdyroots, fresh rain, honeysuckle, and something musky, and deodorant-like.

Luna watched in vague apprehension as Neville reached for his drink and took a sip. He sat for a moment, and then started twitching. Twitching very violently and then he started coughing. He coughed once more and . . . passed out.

Luna had quite a mind to slap Desperate & Dippy off after Neville had passed out. She did tell her off though. Luna also calmly told her to go shove her fake boobs and hair somewhere rather unpleasant. But she changed attentions, and moved Neville elsewhere. Her flat was not the biggest place in the world, but she could comfortably live there, possibly with another person. This was now apparently happening.

"Ohhh, good you're waking up." Luna whispered under her breath. Neville's eyes opened, and he looked into Luna's eyes. Luna was about to ask him how he was doing, but the most fascinating expression moved over his face. It was like . . . pure bliss. Luna couldn't explain it, but that look soothed her. She felt it move over her face too. Neville slowly opened his mouth, looked into her eyes and said…

"I love you."

_A.N. Newly edited and reposted because that old one suuuucked._


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. I have a bad writing tendency. I call it Burnt Cookies. At first, it's all like, __**Z**__ulu __**O**__scar __**M**__ike __**G**__olf! This'll be epic! And then when I write it out, it's all like __**W**__hiskey __**T**__ango __**F**__oxtrot? WhAt HaPpEnEd? NoOoOoOoO! Because it succcccckkkkkeddd on Word. Like burnt cookies. Cookie dough is really awesome tasting, but if you leave it in the oven too long, it burns and sucks. Get the metaphor? I hope you do. Now, enough about me. Read the (really really really really really bad) chapter and enjoy it, because school has starting again soon, and school sucks and uses my time in a way that could be enjoyed in a better, more funner way._

"Excuse me?"

"Mhh."

Luna was shocked by what Neville said. He loved her? Not possible in any way, shape or form. … Maybe he did, OR, maybe it was the AmortentiaSkanky Skankiepants put in his drink. This usually doesn't happen, considering Amoretentia is usually used for the creator's personal use. But of course, it really doesn't have to. Neville was mumbling something about burnt sienna and teacups. And the Spanish muggle food known as tacos.

"What was that Neville?" Luna asked politely, as if there were no badly-brewed potions affecting him at the moment and as if what he was saying wasn't completely biased.

"Can we have some tea?" He asked, his eyes clouded with… something.

"Um… no, not at the moment, Neville, we need to go somewhere right now." Luna said, intent on taking him to St. Mungo's to see what could be done.

"Like a date?" He said, eyes shining.

"Er… no?"

"Neville, we have to go out now." Luna said, quite a bit exasperated. In only about half an hour, he had not only fallen in "love" with her, he turned her apartment upside-down and eaten half of everything in her refrigerator. (Luna was very open to different 'cultures') HHHHe also gained a very childish quality that really wasn't helping her make him leave her flat. He didn't move from her couch and wouldn't go of her hand.

"Luna, I don't want to leave! I wanna stay here with you!" Neville tantrumed, hanging his head off the edge of the couch, fiddling with loose strings.

"What will it take for you to leave with me?" Luna asked gently, as if she was talking to a small child. Neville thought hard for a moment, and then he excitedly said "If you kiss me, I'll go where ever you want to." He said, eyes shining.

"Okay, Neville, but only when we get there." Luna said, pulling Neville up, and dragging him to the door.

In about an hour, with one stop at the newly-renovated Florean Fortescue's, Neville and Luna made it to the store with the dummy in the window. She was now in a puffy orange dress that looked like someone spilled orange juice on an upset duck. With a green and gold feather boa and a hat big enough to be an umbrella to complete the "outfit", the dummy was very hard to recall.

"Um…, hello, my friend here is in need of a Healer's attention." Luna said quietly, in case there were Muggles about. The dummy, which Luna fondly thought of as Veronica, nodded, and Luna pulled Neville through the glass and into St. Mungo's.

"May I have a consult with a healer, for my friend?" Luna politely asked the slightly grayer, slightly plumper Welcome Witch at the help desk.

"Waiting time is about 15 minutes. What kinda healer you need?" the woman said, furiously chomping away at her gum. Luna felt a touch sorry for it.

"Potions specialists please." The Welcome Witch continued reading her copy of the Quibbler, which made Luna a little happy inside.

"Name?"

"Luna Lovegood." The woman looked up; eyebrows raised, and then vaguely gestured to the rickety wood chairs.

"Luna, you said you would kiss me when we got here!" Neville whined, drilling holes into the side of her head. She really didn't know what she should do. She supposed she would have to, but she'd rather not in front of all these people.

"I promise I will after the Healer sees what he or she can do." Neville sighed, and stared at window portraying the odd spectacle of a cow put in a very large baby carriage being pushed down a cobblestone road by an elf in a mushroom suit. A caption under the stained glass said consuming Snargluff pods caused hallucinations.

Luna, slightly bored, looked around the room with mild interest. There were many interesting-looking people there. One man had a large tentacle growing around his head out of his ear. A pink-faced woman was holding an excited brown puppy that was asking her for Gummy Rats. A man and a woman were being held together by a very vicious-looking daisy that growled every time one of them moved. It was rather interesting. A man with an orange and green rash asked Luna what time it was.

"Luna Lovegood?" Luna stood up and bodily dragged Neville towards the man in an eye-burning set of lime green robes. In the little examination room, the Healer stared at Neville, who stared at Luna, who stared at everything except Neville.

"Healer Knox, can you help him?" Luna asked, trying and failing to free her hand from Neville's.

"I'm assuming he has had a dose of bad Amortentia?"

"I'm guessing so. A woman at the Three Broomsticks put some in his drink and he passed out."

"Has he been exhibiting any other symptoms?"

"Does childishness count?"

"It could. Potions are very complicated things, one false move and the potion is ruined. With so many false moves to make, there are hundreds of things that could happen. And, adding a bad dose with an alcoholic drink may have done something as well. "

"Is there anything to get rid of this?"

"Um… no."Luna nodded. And asked if there was anything that could remotely help. He gave her a bottle of what looked like bits of plant, and told her to have Neville take a teaspoon them twice a day. It "may or may not" help with the side effects, but other than that, no. Just wait for it to fade away. And don't leave him alone, Amortentia consumers get easily upset without their affections. This reminded Luna of having a scruffy puppy she didn't want. She grumpily escorted Neville out of the room.

He was about to open his mouth and she wasn't ready to deal with him. She spun around and placed a smacker on his lips. She felt such a wonderful tingle go down her spine, but she ignored it. You know people in love. Extremely thick. Neville tried to pull her closer, but Luna was in no such mood. She turned back around and drug an even more love-sick Neville in the general direction of her flat.

_A.N. I meant for this to be longer, but I think it's longish enough. I'll just put what I planned into the next chapter. And this seems to be a good place to leave it off, right? *crawls into corner and mumbles*_

_10-11-12 FINALLY reposting because I re-read and noticed how much Old Author Me suuuuuuuuuuucked._


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. Major ups to PurplePumpkin12, for getting me to update._

_This is crappy. Verrrrrry. Crappy. Also the longest thing I've ever written. Congrats on another achievement, my Harry Potter writing!_

If one looked into the flat of a certain Luna Lovegood, they would think a burglar had ransacked the place. But it was not true. Neville Longbottom had ransacked the place. He had tried very hard to make her dinner, but so far, the only thing he had done was boil some water. Neville didn't know what he was boiling the water for, but he was, and damn him if he wasn't going to succeed at it. He was currently sitting in the middle of Luna's small kitchen, thoughtfully stroking his chin as well as the stomach of a hedgehog that had ambled in through the window. He wasn't even sure what he was thinking about, but there he was, surrounded by food and cooking supplies. Luna had gone off to her bedroom to do whatever. Neville was suddenly struck by the genius that only happens once, maybe twice every year. He gently set Mr. Spoffalachagis in a near-by foodstuff box and fished around the kitchen explosion for spaghetti noodles and sauce. The idea is well-used, he admitted, but that didn't mean it wouldn't work again. Maybe. Luna was taking a while in her room, so Neville maybe had time to use his over-used idea. And indeed he did.

Luna was lying on her bed, just as she had been earlier in the story, but she was worrying about much different things. She knew, deep down in some miniscule part of her, perhaps a vein or something, she was kind of happy Neville had recklessly clung to her, but she'd never admit it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a ferocious clanging from her kitchen, but she didn't bother to get up and see what Neville did. He would clean up his mess by himself. She sighed and heaved herself out of bed, changing into something more comfortable.

Neville was terribly proud of himself at the moment. He had managed to pull off the classic spaghetti-at-a-table-for-two-with-candles-and-everything without his wand, and the kitchen still exploded. He was going to go into Luna's room and ask her to eat, but he decided not to. He knocked on her door, since it was closed, and yelled that he made dinner.

On the other side of the door, Luna blushed. She was being so careless, what if Neville had walked in? She pulled her Hinky Punks shirt over her head and walked out. Neville trailed after her, hoping for a few different outcomes.

None of them came true, as expected, and the outcome was quite terrible. For one, Luna was not impressed by the candle-light dinner, but he didn't really expect that. More so hoped, really. The kitchen upheaval was what really caught her eye. She stood looking as though she was in denial. But when Mr. Spoffalachagis knocked over the box he was in, took a dump, and started nibbling on a stray tomato-flavored crisp _(look at my fancy English dialect)_, Luna cracked.

"Neville, what did you do?" She may have been sounded polite, but there was a hint of fury underneath the calm.

"I, er… , made you dinner…" Neville murmured, looking at his shoes and feeling a lot like a child being scolded again. Luna looked as though she was about to unleash the worst possible punishment in the universe on him for a moment, then she sighed and sagged into a chair. She put her head in her hands and it looked to Neville like she was mumbling to herself. She took a breath, and surfaced with a smile on her face. She motioned to the floor in front of her, and Neville obediently sat cross-legged, feeling even more like a child. He couldn't help but notice the way she was sitting. She was leaning towards him, he face almost level with his. Her knees were together, but her feet were far apart. It looked cute. Actually, it was kinda…hot. Neville thought about now nasty that was, him feeling like a child and thinking she was hot while Luna rambled on about the things she could and couldn't do with Neville in this… state. Not that Neville heard anything.

Luna could see the adoration in Neville's eyes, so she just stopped talking. She held her face in her hands, and complained to herself a little bit. Neville was staring off into space, a dorky smile on his face. Luna sighed, knowing he was not listening. She cleared her throat, and he looked up expectantly at her. She stared with a blank, angry look on her face until the smile slid off his.

"I…am going to forget this ever happened Neville. I'm very sorry. I am not usually testy and upset, but having you around has brought out a side of me I have rarely, if ever seen. Just, give me a few minutes, and we can start over. Okay?" She spoke slowly, as if saying the wrong words would be catastrophic. Neville nodded slowly, afraid of angering her. She smiled brightly at him, and skipped back to her room, a bit of her cheer back. Neville sighed after her, and set to work on removing brown sauce and a dark tea stain from the ceiling.

Luna lay flopped out on her bed, her odd blonde hair flowing out behind her. She did want to start over this whole Amortentia poisoning thing; she hated how she was acting. It was so unlike her to be critical and snappy and… mean. So, she finally decided. She _would_ start over. No more rudeness, no more eye rolls, no more anything. But first of all, she needed a fresh start. A new day. Some sleep. And maybe some dinner first.

She slipped out of her room, and shyly padded into her kitchenette. Neville was hard at work on some-dried in rice (which she didn't even know she had) when he suddenly perked up when Luna walked in.

"Uhmm, I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry Luna! I-I promise, I'll clean this all up! I'll even stay up tonight!" Luna smiled lightly and shook her head.

"Oh, no Neville. Just help me clean up and we can go to bed. " She held out her wand, and Neville looked quizzically at her. She in turn, looked questioningly at him. He just shrugged. She waved her wand in a wide circle, loudly saying 'Accio Neville's wand!' It shot out of the fireplace, which wheezed and hacked, shooting ash all over the room. It shot into Neville's hand who glanced at it like he'd never seen it in his life. Luna smiled again, and moved slightly behind him. She giggled faintly, picked up his hand, positioned it around the wand, and repeated the spell. The magic flowing from both their wands righted all the jars, boxes and containers, removing Mr. Spoffalachagis from a cup, and replacing all the stains, mess, and kitchen supplies in general to their right places. After it was all done, Neville and Luna stood, or in Luna's case swayed, awkwardly in the kitchen. Well, it was very awkward for Neville.

"Do you have anything for me to wear? I didn't want to complain, but this is getting kind of uncomfortable." He gestured down at himself. True, his black Muggle trench coat, pants, shoes and grey t-shirt didn't look very comfortable, nor did they match his current personality. Luna thought for a moment, then ran into her room and dived into a large drawer removed from a chest of drawers. She swam around for a moment, and then resurfaced with a loose t-shirt and grey slacks.

"The pants are Dotros-proof, and the shirt is from an old boyfriend, I think." The boyfriend thing was obviously the wrong thing to say. Neville's face crumpled, and he took the clothes and stumbled into the bathroom. He stumbled out, slamming the door against the wall on his way out. He sat on the couch, arms crossed like a child. Luna looked on silently. She walked over, and ran her fingers through his hair for whatever reason she had, and whispered "Good night Neville."

A few hours later, when she was asleep, she heard panicked shrieking and a lot of thumping. Her door rattled in its frame, and Neville burst into her room. Ash-covered and sweating, he looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"Hi, Luna," Neville gasped, rubbing his neck. "I think the fireplace had a bad reaction to my wand, and it started sneezing and coughing, and it sneezed the couch on fire. I'm pretty sure it was evil, since it was trying to pin me on the couch. I've been fighting it all night." Luna just stared. She patted the area of bed next to her and lay back down. Neville moved into the bed, and thought that evil fires may have done him a favor in life.

_ A.N. I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY! Ugh, I'm such a clorbag barblernilk. I apologize to the tens of people who like this story. I thought my ideas would stretch a lot longer than they have. I have scraped the bottom of the barrel and the ground around it for ideas, and I have none. I beg you, GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS._

_Weeeell, actually scratch that last part. I have TWO. One, the next half chapter, involves Luna being late to work. The second idea is the very last chapter. It takes place around Christmas (picture Neville passed out under a Christmas tree.), which would allot about um, eh… er…two or three weeks, which would be a lot of time I absolutely do not know how to write. So, like I begged before, IDEAS! I NEEDS THEM! So I might post four or five chapters of nothing, and replace them as I borrow you ideas._

_AAALLLLSSSOOO! I used to write Luna amazingly, but it seems I've lost my touch. Any suggestions? I think the first chapter was a little bit like J.K., but after that, it all went downhill. _

_I hate it when people complain when author's note are long. I like reading them. And also, I realized I use way too many commas in my writing. It makes me feel cheap._


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. Man, did I say two or three months before I edited? Maybe three weeks, four maximum. If anybody, ANY PERSON IN ALL THE NEVLUNA FANFICTION IN THE WORLD, would like to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTRIBUTE IDEAS TO THIS STORY, but it's not like I'M BEGGING YOU._

Luna stretched as she awoke. She didn't really want to admit it, but last night may have been the best night of sleep she'd had in a long time. Having someone next to her, knowing he'd be there in the morning, well, it reminded her of how she and her mother would assure each other that they'd be there in the morning, that no Furry Cuckoo Birds would take them away in the night. Luna looked down at Neville, and smiled gently. She wondered if he always looked so peaceful, so angelic as he slept. She cocked her head and marveled at how he made her feel, like she mattered so much. Maybe even a little princess-y. Preferably the former, for real princesses have to fill out nastily long paperwork and such, which Luna really did not prefer. She picked a few burnt wood chips from his hair before she decided to wake him up.

"Neville? Wake up." Luna touched his face gently, finding that she had to restrain herself from saying 'dear'. Neville shot up, mumbling something under his breath. He stared, and blinked a few times.

"Good morning Luna." Neville's voice was professional, and only a little genuine. Luna was a little startled.

"Good morning to you too." Neville's face split into a smile, and instantly Luna felt better. The awkward atmosphere instantly set in again. Neville was in Luna's too-small bed. Just a little too close for comfort. He reacted first, getting out of bed and stretching as Luna watched his back muscles broaden from the tension, even through the old shirt. She coughed to herself and got out of bed.

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hm, I don't know." Neville tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I'll make French toast. And maybe some eggs." Luna was halfway to the door when Neville remembered something very important.

"Wait, don't you have to go to work?" Luna froze for a single moment, then shrieked and ran back to the collection of drawers on the floor. She started pawing through them as she frantically said, "Oh, Neville! What time is it? I'm going to be late, we have a big meeting today, and if I don't make it there-Neville, don't just stand there, tell me what time it is-it's already 8:15? I'm definitely going to be late…" She talked on and on, and Neville was at a loss of what to do. He stood dumbly in the middle of the room as Luna dug through drawers and closets, and occasionally jumped over chairs or the odd hat box. When she had a few things in hand, she rushed past him, ran into the bathroom and shut the door, and came out dressed in under a minute. She was putting her hair up in a bun as she put on her shoes and stumbled into the kitchen.

Neville, still in the middle of the room, was about to follow after her when he saw something shine on her bedside table. As if beckoned by the mysterious shimmer, he put it in his pocket and walked out of the room.

Luna was just gathering up her wand and heading to the door when Neville called out and stopped her.

"Luna, wait, take this!" She rushed over to him and took what was in his hand without looking at it.

"I'm going to be gone four hours, so entertain yourself without breaking anything, and I'll be back as soon as possible, I'll try to take some vacation time off to spend time with you," she babbled. As quick as lightening, she kissed him on the cheek, as a wife would do before her husband left for work, and then vanished out the door. Neville fell into a chair. He was already shocked at seeing Luna this way, rushed and very un-serene, so that kiss was the surprise icing on top of his confusion-cake. He ran his fingers over the burning spot on his cheek, and smiled.

As Luna ran to her designated Apparition point, she looked at what Neville gave her. It was a silver charm on a chain, the necklace she wore every day. She gripped it and smiled to herself, wondering how he knew to give it to her.


End file.
